


Omegas Purity {Destiel Version}

by Wendigo_Dallas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Gay Sex, M/M, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendigo_Dallas/pseuds/Wendigo_Dallas
Summary: Some Omegas are kept as pets for the Alphas who are either mated or unmated.Some Omegas are kept in breeding farms for those who need money from the pups they birth.Some Omegas are kept in cages in the top training centres to be the best Omega for Alphas to mate.Most Omegas don’t see the outside world, their trapped inside their cages, their purity lost as with their freedom.A very small percentage grow up to be free, to work and to be treated as an equal among the changing world.After a new breeding/training centre opens named ‘Purity’ the treatment of Omegas changed. They knew the value of the Omegas Purity. “Purity is sacred for those who keep it.”The same as the original just, Dean and Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

It was stressful finding a suitable Omega to be their mate these days, no one smelled good anymore. Not after the very needed new treatment laws for Omegas:

The laws didn’t change the fact that Omegas were still being kept on breeding farms and being sold, or that they were still being kept as pets, all they did was change the way people treated them, the cages had to be big enough for them to at least stretch out and move instead of being cramped into one position for several hours, the breeding Omegas had to go on walked at least two times a day.

The law also stated all Omegas had to wear collars to symbolize their status. Mated Omegas wore Black collars, the free unmated Omegas wore Blue collars, breeding Omegas wore Grey collars, Omegas being kept as pets had either Purple, Silver or Golden collars (depending on the wealth of their owners). Omegas from the Omegas Purity training centre all wore White collars, these Omegas were high classed, they had full control when they were ready to be mated (they choose when the collar comes off) and only the Alphas their scent were compatible with got to take them home.

Nobody ever went to the old abusive Training Centres anymore, not after the newest centre opened and changed the hearts and heads of almost every knotheaded Alpha. Their traditions still stayed the same but the treatment of Omegas was ever so slightly better, even within the oldest and powerful bloodlines their treatment of Omegas had always been better than the average Alpha.

With doors slamming shut, footsteps stomping through the hallways, with a whine and a sigh an alpha deposits himself down onto his claimed couch. It had been another stressful day working cases and visiting houses for possible abusive behaviour towards Omegas, sure the new laws were needed and gave him more money for the amount of work he was doing, but the whole thing was getting stressful even for this Alpha.

The sounds of other footsteps rounding the corner made the Alpha move his head to the direction of the sound grunting when he saw the sight of his newest Omega walking towards him. “How was work today?” The scent hit him before the words, trying not to pull a face at how sensitive his nose was to the scents of Omegas, she was just trying to comfort him but he pulled away.

“Work was… better than usual,” he caught the glint in his Omegas eyes knowing what it meant, if he wasn’t so damn tired he would’ve gone for the Omega, all he could do was sink deeper into the cushions of the couch with a tired sigh smelling the disappointment from his Omega that had retreated towards the kitchen. The Alpha stretched his tired body before standing up to get changed removing the scents of strangers off him. Once he was done he felt more relaxed walking down the stairs just as the dinner was placed on the table.

Before the first forkful of food entered his mouth he almost dropped it at the loud banging on his front door, glancing to his Omega who was already out of her seat opening the door startling her at the sight of another but younger Alpha stormed into the house.

“Dean, why haven’t you answered your phone? We’re supposed to be visiting and staying mom and dad and our pack for two months, did you forget?” The younger Alpha put his hands on his hips, Dean just groans trying to eat his dinner while he was letting his brother talk non stop as he did.

“I didn’t forget Sam, and my bags were already packed.” Dean supplied his brother that shot himself up the stairs grabbing the bags all while the Omega remained silent. Dean growled finishing his plate before shoving it in the dishwasher before collecting his jacket and keys, Sam was bouncing on his feet while he waited but giving his brother a look before they left the house.

The Alpha turned to look at his Omega who was frowning at him with her arms crossed in front of her. “You best be gone when I get back here,” he snapped, ignoring the look of heartbreak and scent broken Omega as he slammed the door once more leaving the Omega and his home for a couple of months.

Hopefully a stress free couple of months, just him and his family pack. The start of his car made him forget all the stress and worries he’s been through as they hit the road together.


	2. Chapter 2

Doors being kicked down woke a small, thin Omega from his slumber looking up from his position watching people walk past his cage, he didn’t understand why he was placed into this centre after his first heat hit but he knew it wasn’t a good place to be sat in.

Placing his hands on the cage door he backed off the minute someone banged the door startling him away getting back into his nesting box he was given when he arrived. He wasn’t expecting the door to open as two bulky men grabbing him only to shove him inside a crate, locking him inside for him to curl up and wait it out.

He shook in fear the whole drive to wherever he was going, he knew the other omegas were also in crates so he wasn’t alone, a hole in the road caused him to bash his head a few times as did the sudden breaking the driver did. The Omega was grateful when they stopped completely, the bright light of what he could only think was outside blinded him for a second before his crate was being carried inside a building.

Trying to look around within the small crate was difficult but his looking around was cut short as the thud of the crate on a table brought him out of it as well as a feminie voice calling out, ‘be gentle!’ was only heard as he tried making sense where he was. As the crate door opened he stayed put before a calming scent as he put a face to the voice, a blonde, brown eyed female Beta, he crawled his way out slowly, glancing around the room squinting at the bright lights.

The Beta only smiled at him helping him sit on the small table as she placed the crate onto the floor, before she gently examines him the troubled part was trying to get the Omega to cooperate so she could assess his lower regions. The Omega was more interested in looking around the place so she used the distraction to her advantage, placing something interesting on the floor so the Omega had to bend over to pick the item up, it worked getting a small growl from the small boy that she ignored.

When she was finished she patted his backside allowing him to stand straighter, while filling up what he needed and what they needed to watch him for, as well as sorting out putting a collar on the Omega which was the biggest task the Beta has ever had, but she managed with a pouting Omega.

The Omega was confused, he didn’t understand why he had someone poking fingers around his bottom and why he had to have a White collar around his neck which he was keen to remove but didn’t, the grey tag had his name on it ‘Castiel’ making him frown nobody ever used his name, so why did they put it on the collar?

Castiel listened when he was told to follow tilting his head as he walked through the many hallways of the centre, paying attention to when another Beta walked towards them they were talking about him as he stood their rocking on his feet. “Come on, Castiel,” he frowned but followed her deeper into the centre leaving the other Beta behind.

They stopped in front of a door that the Beta opened standing to the side letting him walk in. Castiel took in the room, a bed was tucked away in the corner as a nesting box at the corner nearest the foot of the bed. There were a few little items scattered around, books, toys, as well as a TV, with wide eyes, he turned to the Beta at the door who stood there with a little smile on her face.

“Welcome to Omegas Purity, Castiel, I’ll come collect you for dinner in a few hours,” she silently closes the door and left him alone for those few hours.

Castiel hopped up onto the bed humming in content on how soft the sheets were and how comfortable the entire bede was. He was mostly interested in the box that he made quick work getting his scent all over the item before settling down under several blankets to catch up on sleep.

He scowled at being woken by the same Beta who got him dressed and guided him to dinner. The smell of food was causing him to drool already, the Beta sits him down on the table where other Male Omegas were sitting as she collects the right amount for Castiel to eat. He wasn’t as big as the other Omegas nether of the group he was brought with were as they either got fed once a week or left without food for two whole weeks.

Castiel paid more attention to his food rather than introducing himself to the others, only when he finished his plate he looked around the place, he caught eyes with a few other Omegas that gave him smiles when he made eye contact with making him cast his eyes down quickly. He was unsure if he was even allowed to make friends with others inside this place, knowing if he did in the other place they would get taken away from him.

When he was taken back to his room for the night, he just sat on the bed looking out the small window of the dark sky of the outside world he had barely stepped into the past 9 years. Tugging on the white collar around his neck he looked down at himself, there wasn’t any chance that an Alpha would walk into this place and pick him as Mate worthy. He fell asleep to that thought going through his mind the whole night, everyone else getting picked with him being left alone.

The few weeks Castiel was happier, gaining the weight he was supposed to, and he had been spending time with Omegas trying to make friends, the other Omegas were more active but he tried playing with them, the Beta helpers would sit with him teaching him how to read better and write, they never yelled at him when he did or said something wrong they would just encourage him to try again.

Tougher weeks were starting after he proved he could read and write without help, he was in training with a few of the Omegas he made friends with. The training wasn’t anything difficult, only what was needed for them to know, cooking, cleaning, looking after pups and anything else to do with their basic needs.

Castiel was set back several times due to the cooking, he kept burning everything by accident. He could do everything else, except the main one he needed to pass which was cooking, he just couldn’t get the hang of it, so he was stuck inside this damn training for more time than he needed.

Being paired up with an Alpha for part of a training session was Castiel's biggest nightmare coming true, he was the least confident out of the entire group, didn’t help that he was the last picked putting down his worth even more. The Alpha he was put with was a little bit too Alpha for Castiel's liking, why the needed to be leashed up was a whole other problem as the Alpha kept yanking way too hard on the collar, making him cough or choke at the sudden pressure on his throat.

Nobody noticed either, they were more impressed with how the other Omegas were behaving not the fidgeting Omega trying to release the tightness around his throat but the Alpha wasn’t letting him go anywhere, the Omega next to him kept glancing his way with a frown before he tugged on the Alpha he was with bringing the attention to Castiel. The other Alpha frowned yanking the leash from Castiel's paired Alphas hand releasing the pressure as the Omega took a breath in to breathe better.

He glances up at the Alpha now holding two Omegas as he crouches to Castiel's level gently studying him before checking his neck for any damage, only for him to yelp at the sudden arms around him and his feet leaving the floor as he got picked up. He didn’t struggle as he froze in the arms being taken back to his room without a word he was left on the bed on his own.

He had screwed it all up again.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was relaxing in his bedroom with the sun shining through the window, he was the most chilled he’s ever been even if he was lonely as hell as everyone else had an Omega mate and he didn’t. He had a disapproving look from his mother and father where as the pack Omegas tried their best to convince the Alpha they were suitable for him and to Deans nose they weren’t even close to being suitable for him.

Being called down for dinner had Dean leaving the warm and inviting bed to a nightmare of a dinner table, it wasn’t a pack dinner which he was grateful for but with everyone in his family and their mates they might as well have called the entire pack.

Dean was enjoying the food while listening to the chatter around him perking up at the sound of his name, “I hear that training centre has nice Omegas, Charlie got an Omega from there.” his father wasn’t talking directly to him, only that Dean knew that everyone but him had a mate so who else would he be saying that to, let alone him mentioning his name before he even said it.

“I’m not getting any Omega, no Omega I’ve been with smells good to me,” he growled out getting a few strange looks across different ends of the table. Sam was the brave one to open his mouth, “at least try the place? They base it off on how compatible your scent and the Omegas scent are, it’s why they’ve gotten the praise.”

The Alpha growled lower ignoring the rest of his dinner storming off back to his bedroom. There was no way he was going to go looking around a damn centre just to look for an Omega that pleases his Alpha, he had gone 31 years without needing an Omega in the first place.

Sam and Gabriel gave each other a look across the table, John and Mary both knew what they were planning as did everyone else did. They would just keep the situation from Dean, it was for the best since he was as stubborn as a bull when he wanted to be about this subject.

So that’s what Sam and Gabriel and two other Alphas did, they drove the next morning with a shirt “borrowed” from Deans pile of dirty laundry to the Omegas Purity centre. “What Omega should we even try and get, what’s my brother into?” Sam asked the three others, one of the Alphas were almost older versions of his brother which creeped Sam out a small bit.

“Well, he goes for the females but complains about their flowery scent, so try a male Omega?” Jensen was the first to speak up getting a nod from the others that agreed with him just as they parked up at the centre, which was much bigger than they were expecting. The door opened revealing a few Omegas running around as a couple Alphas were looking around trying to find their Omega.

The four were greeted by a Beta female who studied them carefully, “what can I do for you Alphas today?” she was being overly polite towards them making them a tad bit uncomfortable. “Is it possible to get an Omega for someone else?” Sam questioned seeing the Beta lost for words, as she tried answering before walking over to a desk where another Beta was sitting, before she bounced back with a smile on her face.

“That is possible, if you have the person's scent with you to work with, and we can go from there, it this for a surprise, a special occasion or just trying to fill a gap in someone?” The Beta asked more than Sam or the other three were prepared for.

“I have his shirt. But this is a surprise and we’re trying to find someone to keep my brother happy,” Sam thought that was a reasonable answer as did the Beta because she gestured for them to follow her through the many hallways.

“Male or Female?”

“Male.”

“Alright, follow me got a few males currently available they’re still in training but you may sit in there,” just as the Beta opened the door to the training room Sam, Gabriel, Charlie and Jensen all got surprised on the quiet room with six Omegas all trying to cook. One Omega closed the fridge nearest the door getting startled cracking the egg he just picked in his hands, blushing he quickly turns as his trainer walked over looking at the mess. “How many times are you going to fail a simple task!?”

Sam frowned at the tone of the trainer, but remained silent as the four sat in a corner to watch the few Omegas, he couldn’t take his eyes off of one just how Charlie couldn’t. “You thinking what I’m thinking?” Jensen whispered to Sam who gives a smile.

“That one?” Sam nodded in the direction of the still blushing Omega, just as Jensen nods in agreement. Gesturing to the Beta to question about the Omega they were thinking of, they weren’t expecting for the Beta to guide them out from the room to talk in an office.

“Have you spotted one?”

“The one that cracked the eggs, tell us about that Omega,” Charlie began seeing the eyes of the Beta widen.

“That one? You’re thinking about that one, he’s only been here for about six months, he’s failed every single training to do with cooking, he’s been paired up to train with Alphas he failed that one, not that it was his fault since the Alpha choked him. Are you sure about that one, I can go get him to see if the scent may be compatible?” The three Alphas and Omega gave each other a look before nodding in time with each other, letting the Beta leave quietly and quickly.

“Pretty sure cooking isn’t the worst part to fail, Dean likes cooking for himself anyway,” Jensen threw out into the open as Charlie also opened her mouth, “I taught my Omega to cook, if they don’t learn here it’s not the end of the world.” They were interrupted by the door opening seeing a small Omega following the Beta woman he was tugging on his collar anxiously at the sight of three Alphas.

“Alright this is Castiel,” the four Alphas gave smiles seeing the Omega shy away behind the Beta, Sam move to get the shirt of his brothers it still smelled like him so he offered it to the Beta who gently takes the item looking at Castiel who frowned at the object, they could tell he was interested but unsure on what he was supposed to be doing.

The Beta rolled her eyes at the young boy, “you’re supposed to sniff it to see if you like it,” they watched the Omega frown before he lent forward to sniff the scent being offered to him, everyone in the room all held their breath as he did it two more times the small shuffle of his feet as he took the shirt holding onto it as if he wanted to run off to place it in his room.

“Them other Alphas don’t smell like that, why does this one?” All the Alphas admired the innocence of the Omega in front of them, but they ignored the gushing over an Omega that could be worth enough for a pack member, they looked over at the Beta questionably. “Castiel, can these Alphas borrow something with your scent on?” She asked quietly as he nodded at her to agree.

They all walked towards the room that the Omega was occupying, they waited just outside the door listening to what the Beta had to say, “you’ll need to slowly introduce the scent to an Alpha, if he has a sensitive sense of smell, because do it too quickly it’ll throw them off. We’ll keep Castiel on a list of waiting to be collected for up to four weeks, if you don’t return than you’ll lose the Omega and have to do this whole process again.”

The three Alphas and Omega nodded in unison just as Castiel returned with one of his shirts handing it to Sam who thanked him with a kind smile, they didn’t dare take the shirt from the Omega hoping Dean wouldn’t notice that one of his favourite shirts had magically disappeared.

Once sat in the car they all let out a sigh, “that went better than expected,” Charlie commented getting three tired Alphas glaring at him, before they headed back to the pack house. Upon return Sam was dragged away with Gabriel in tow by John, “so what did you come back with?”

“The Omega is on a list for four weeks, we just have to get Dean used to the scent before then.” Sam saw his father smile patting him on the shoulder grabbing the Omegas shirt, walking off to find his mate, as did Sam and Gabriel they were all hoping the stubborn Alpha would accept the scent.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel was whimpering kicking off the covers on his bed this was the third day of his heat, the Betas given him toys to use but he still couldn’t find the correct feeling he was craving, all he did was blame the strangers scent he smelled over two weeks ago that kickstarted his damn heat. He didn’t understand why the Betas were all smiling while he was in the most uncomfortable part of being an Omega. He knew he had to wait four weeks but there was another part of him convincing him that they weren’t ever going to come back and get him.

Once the Betas checked he was out of his heat he was allowed out of his room, only the day went differently to the others. He walked towards the main entrance confusing him greatly but he perked up at the sight of three people who stood up when they saw him, one man made him cower behind the Beta but his scent was letting off a happy Alpha making him peek around the Beta to look.

Looking towards the Alpha he had already met who gives a smile his way, he cautiously walks from his sorry excuse of a hiding spot looking at the two Alphas and an Omega who held one of the Alphas hands. He guessed they were mated, the black collar also gave it away. Castiel was barely paying attention to what they were saying only for him to be handed over to the three people as the Beta crouched beside him ruffling his dark brown hair to get his attention.

“You better behave, you keep this collar on until you’re ready, got that?” Castiel glups but nodded his head to accept before he turned looking at the people who gave him small smiles. The goodbye to the Beta was kept short, as he was more excited to step foot outside for the first time. He did make sure he stayed close to the Alpha he was following hopping into the car once the door was opened.

He spent the time watching the trees and road travelling past him, his strange curiosity got the attention of the Alpha next to him. “You’ve never been outside before have you?” The sound of the Alphas voice almost made the Omega jump he only had to glance at the Alpha to answer.

“What’s your name then?” he tilted his head as he awaited an answer.

“I’m Sam, and before you ask the scent you smelt belonged to my brother.”

Castiel hummed going back to looking out the window, feeling a wave of the nervous sensation as they arrived at a house that they stopped at. Getting out the car he glued to Sams side the whole way to the front door, when the door opened he was met with a thousand different scents smacking him in the face.

He wasn’t expecting to go straight to dinner, but he was sitting at the table with what he could only think was an entire pack. He sat beside Sam since he felt safer next to the Alpha he somewhat knew, before a few other familiar faces showed up giving him a couple of grins his way.

He wasn’t expecting everyone to fall silent as one Alpha walked in the room, Castiel shrank in his seat a small bit. He didn’t even get noticed by the Alpha throughout the entire meal, but as people began scattering away from the table. Sam and what Castiel could only guess as his family remained at the table, almost waiting for the rest of the pack to depart.

Castiel was just picking at the small bits left on his plate when he accidentally glanced up meeting the green eyes of the Alpha, he quickly looked over at Sam who was already looking at the two. “Dean, meet Castiel,” the Omega didn’t miss the smirk on Sams face, as he flicked over to the other Alpha seeing him just staring at him.

“Son, it’s rude to stare without saying anything to the Omega you’ve been scenting these past two weeks,” the oldest Alpha at the head of the table spoke up breaking whatever trance the Alpha was in since his mood shifted greatly.

“So, that’s what you’ve been doing? Getting me an Omega that I said I didn’t want!?” Castiel forced himself to hide his disappointment, he knew all along no Alphas willingly wanted him, he went to slip away from the table when a hand slammed down on the table, startling him making him look towards the angry Alpha. “You stay right there,” he shook as he followed the command eyes flicking to Sam who growled towards the other Alpha.

Castiel wasn’t expecting the three Alphas to argue thankful he was taken by Mary guiding him to the living room where a couple of mated Alphas were already sat leaving him with them as she sorted out the fighting Alphas in the dining room.

He recognised a few of the Alphas who rolled their eyes at the commotion in the other room, “he accepted you the minute he got your scent, don’t worry,” he glanced up to who belonged to the voice, giving a weak smile before looking down at his hands in his lap as waited. Not that waiting took long as he saw Sam walking over flopping down next to him on the couch, he was just waiting for the bad news. “Go on, he wants to meet you properly and I promise he won’t kick you out.”

Castiel slowly puts his feet on the carpet walking out the living room his feet meeting the wooden floor of the dining room, seeing it empty other than the Alpha that was nursing a drink in his hands. He did everything quietly until he stood a few feet away from the Alpha who glanced his way once using his hand for one motion gesturing for him to sit next to him, which he did.

“Gotta say, first Omega that doesn’t smell like flowers, and second you’re not bad lookin’” Castiel frowned at the Alphas words which made the Alpha pull a face at him. “Female Omegas smell like flowers and sweet, male Omegas just smell sweet…. I think?” He glanced at the Alpha who lets out a sound of amusement at his words that Castiel didn’t know what was so amusing.

“Pure as White…” Castiel looked down at his collar than up at the Alpha who was now sat with his body facing him, so Castiel slips off his seat nervously approaching the Alpha who was watching his every move as the Omega places himself in his lap looking at Dean which gave him the nod of approval as he leans forward to the Alphas neck scenting him shuddering at the scent hitting his nose as a purr came from him for the first time ever.

Castiel didn’t know how long he was sitting in his Alphas lap for until he was brought out of it by him moving, he was dazed while he was being carried through the rest of the house only taking note when they entered a bedroom and him being gently placed into bed alongside the Alpha who pulled him closer once he was comfortable.

Castiel jumped awake looking around the room in a panic his hands landed on a solid form beside him making him glance at the object, everything came rushing back. Leaving the centre coming back to meet his Alpha, the Alpha that smelt safe and like home. He didn’t know he was staring for that long until he shook his head tucking himself closer to the Alphas body rubbing his head against his chest, letting out a satisfied sigh that ended up with him letting out a startled squeak from the hand going around him resting on his hip.

“Interesting sound to wake up to,” Castiel hid his face in the Alphas chest hearing the rumble before he laughed at him making him look at him with a pout and doing a playful little growl getting a little growl back as he was moved flat on his back with the Alpha over him making him squirm under the big Alpha.

“Nooo, too early!” He whined lightly shoving the Alphas shoulders thankful that he listened and moved off him with a look of concern, “no making me excited until you see this off,” he pointed at the collar and gives it a tug. Enjoying the grumpy look from the Alpha who rolled his eyes but complied with the rule.

The Omega crawled over the Alpha sitting just above his hips so he wasn’t pressing against the Alphas crotch. Even the look he gave him was dangerous for him, so he leans down closer watching the Alpha tilt his head up before their lips met he put his finger on the others lips with a mischievous glint in his eyes placing his head just under Deans chin stopping the laugh after he heard the Alphas annoyed sigh.

“Not yet… Alpha.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was getting frustrated as the weeks trailed along, the day where he was packing to go home was even more frustrating, he had the best smelling Omega that kept prancing around the pack house as if he was in charge of the place. That might’ve been an exaggeration but he was too frustrated to give a damn, all he wanted was to mate the Omega for the first time since he started looking for a mate.

Shoving the last bag in the backseat of his car as the Omega was already seated in the passenger seat bouncing the entire time as he waited for Dean to say his goodbyes to the rest of the pack and family. Sighing as he sat down in the Impala taking a glance at Castiel who clasped his hands in his lap almost holding himself back from scenting him. “Once more, then no more until we get home.”

The words made Dean feel the fluttery feeling as the Omega sniffed him once with an approving purr allowing Dean to pull away and drive them home.

Dean didn’t want to wake his sleeping Omega so he waited until he got all his bags inside his house before picking the small boy in his arms to carry him inside, waking him up once he got inside thanks to the door closing louder than he planned. Placing Castiel on the floor he watched the Omegas nose twitch a little before he turned to Dean.

“There was one Omega in here before I left, she didn’t smell good, so scent away,” the got the Omegas feet moving as he watches his unmated mate make his home smell like him mixing their scents together. Dean was busy in his bedroom putting all his clothes away, shaking his head at the thudding of footsteps running up the stairs and into his room, he didn’t even need to turn but he wasn’t expecting arms around him or a very cuddly Castiel.

With his clothes in their proper places Dean put his full attention on his Omega before they made dinner together. The hesitation got Dean confused but he dragged the boy in the kitchen, placing him in front of him as he guided his Omega around the kitchen, guiding his hands. The Alpha knew the Omega wasn’t the most confident with cooking so he was teaching him the way he thought would be the best for him to learn, someone actually showing him and guiding him through the process.

The control he had with the Omega pressed so close to him was impressive, even when the Omega looked up at him with the most innocent look almost broke the Alphas control but the white collar brought him to the present. No mating happened until the Omega took the collar off.

He was hoping he wouldn’t need to wait another six damn weeks for the collar to come off but the innocence of the Omega he wanted to keep for as long as possible. Castiel was silent when they finally sat down at the table, the bond between the two was already developed throughout the weeks since the Omega came into Dean's life, so Dean didn’t find it strange that Castiel preferred sitting on his lap while they had dinner.

Dean couldn’t help scenting the other he stopped himself from drooling a few times from the smell, Castiel did look back at him frowning a couple of times he just responded with a little nip behind his ear the first time he had to stop the boy from choking on his food.

Spending the first night in Deans bed felt odd, while the Omega slept he was wide awake with a hand running through his hair as his mind went wild with the thought coming in and out, he was hopeful that the Omega was going to be fine on his own for a couple hours while he went back to work, even with the voice nagging at him that he shouldn’t leave his Omega alone. Eventually he fell asleep to the calming scent his Omega was letting come to the surface to help him sleep.

Several more sexually frustrated weeks Dean was ready to rip the damn collar off the Omegas neck but the Omega seemed to be sneaking around trying to plan something that Dean was trying to figure out, he couldn’t so he now left for work trying to escape the confusing Omega that was messing with his head. Sam even came to check in on the with his mate Gabriel, who terrified Castiel the minute he ran through the door with a screaming and excitable child of theirs, as did Charlie with his mate who seemed to run right into Castiel's arms.

Dean didn’t know why Gabriel had begged for a child from Sam, he didn’t know why Sam picked Gabriel over any other Omega he knew. He was watching Charlie's mate interact with Castiel who were sitting around in the living room, it was almost like they knew each other or that Charlie's mate knew Castiel as she was constantly trying to mother him by pulling him closer to him when he tried to get away.

Dean took his Omega away from her after the pleading look he got from Castiel as Charlie dragged her Omega out the door making his visit end very quickly. While Gabriel started getting restless cutting Sams visit short as well, not that he cared about his brother leaving he wanted to spend time with his Omega he still hadn’t mated yet.

The minute the door shut and Castiel's feet were back on the floor and Dean made sure the door was locked, he only began turning around when the Omega plastered himself to his front planting an uncoordinated kiss on him. When Castiel pulled back Dean watched the Omega frown and lick his lips with a head tilt before looking at him with another innocent look melting the Alphas insides. “Practice Castiel, good start tho” Dean watched the innocent Omega become a happy one, skipping off towards the stairs.

The unexpected kisses happened often, before they got into more of a routine with each other a kiss before Dean left for work and one when he returned. The unexpected ones happened whenever they were sitting in the living room watching TV before bed or lounging around on the weekends when they weren’t meeting up with Sam or Charlie.

Dean was currently relaxing on his day off while Castiel was sleeping in, the TV was on in the background while Dean was lounging around with a hand teasing his clothed cock. He occasionally did this if he knew Castiel wouldn’t be waking up anytime soon, which was one of these days. It wasn’t long before his hand was around his uncovered dick with his boxer briefs pooled around his feet, his eyes were tightly squeezed shut while he pleasured himself.

He jumped up when he heard the confused voice of Castiel, almost stumbling over his briefs still pooled around his ankles, until he kicked them off instead of pulling them up which he should’ve done. His hard dick was on show for the Omega who seemed to be blushing at the sight in front of him.

“Big…” Castiel stared at Dean walking towards him, Dean saw the collar still on the Omega but it didn’t mean that he was going to stop whatever the Omega was going to do. He convinced himself he was just letting the Omega explore him, which was partly true if the Omega innocent behaviour had shown him so far, he’d probably had no idea how to please an Alpha.

Dean went back to his seat on the couch ignoring the Omega who curled up next to him a small hand stayed on his thigh, it went higher the Alpha couldn’t help the simple rise of his hips when the Omegas finger trailed up the underside of his dick. He didn’t notice he had closed his eyes until he was nudged by Castiel there was a question being said in his eyes that Dean knew exactly what to do.

Guiding the small hand that Castiel was offering to him putting it around his dick with a bite of his lip, getting his own hand batted away after the Omega knew what to do getting a groan to come out of the Alphas mouth. The scent in the room was mostly of an aroused Alpha, the smallest hint of the Omegas aroused scent was also there, Dean made himself check on the Omega eyes widened as he saw the state of the boy, he didn’t even notice that the Omega hadn’t been wearing any underwear.

“Do you not wear anything but one of my shirts?” Dean got out, he was more proud that he could form a proper sentence with the quickening strokes on his dick getting him closer to spilling over the Omegas hands. He wasn’t expecting an answer from the Omega who looked just as wreck as he was and he hadn’t laid a hand on him, but the smallest nod from his Castiel was enough of an answer, an answer that he couldn’t help but picture them in bed with each other and his perfect Omegas ass pressed against him, he growled as he came over the hand jerking his cock.

Looking at the Omega watching him shudder and the little rocking of his hips slowing, Dean couldn’t help but let out a laugh at the thought of his Omega coming without a single hand on him. He did bring him closer to his side to hold the sedated boy that rubbed his head on him with a purr and a yawn, Dean carefully presses his lips on the top of his Omegas head. “Good boy,” he whispered, chuckling at the Omega patting his head to reply to him.

****

Castiel skipped down the stairs one morning after he made sure his Alpha had left for work, if his plan had been correctly planned out thanks to the help from Sam and Charlie, no matter how awkward it was asking his Alphas brother to know when the Alphas ruts were and if they synced up with his Heats which they did, it got Castiel excited to have his heat for the first time.

He used the help of Gabriel to go shopping for everything he thought he needed for a heat, a few Alphas tried their best to put their hands on Castiel but thanks to Gabriel’s fiery attitude they backed off quickly, Sam was already at the house to surprise Castiel with a new nesting box.

When they left Castiel made quick work on getting his nesting box the right scent and the right amount of blankets and pillows, he was still messing around with his nesting box completely unaware that his Alpha had come home and was watching him.

Standing back to look at the box with a frown that ended with him pouting and growling kicking the nearest pillow by him before jumping out of his skin at the sound of his Alpha laughing at him. “Help mee!” he whined at his Alpha who shook his head walking over leaning down slightly for Castiel to give a quick kiss before he gave his Alpha a hard shove so he fell into the box with a soft ‘oof’ as he landed on the many sheets, blankets and pillows.

Castiel giggled before pouncing on the Alpha, they stayed inside the nesting box until they got hungry, the Omega was doing a lot more prancing around the house after smelling the hint of the Alphas nearing rut, as he could smell himself to know his heat was coming a lot quicker than he was planning.

Getting into bed after the Alpha had called it a night before him as the Omega wanted time to himself before bed, the longer he waited was making Castiel's Omega fly off the rails. Walking into their bedroom knowing the Alpha was asleep as he was snoring and very much relaxed even if his Alpha was very much awake thanks to the big hint being given from the bed covers making a tent.

With shaking hands he took his Alphas shirt off, as he slipped out of his underwear, taking a deep breath when he placed his hand near the collar undoing the small buckle before slipping it off placing it on the nightstand on his side of the bed. He could feel himself become hotter when he slipped into bed pressing close to his Alpha didn’t help his situation as the scent of the Rut got stronger, he managed to slip into a peaceful slumber even with knowing his heat was coming.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel woke up first by kicking the covers off his hot body and the feeling of slick flowing from his ass, the Alpha was somehow still asleep while the Omega gritted his teeth as the throbbing pain of his heat came to the surface the scent of his Alpha was sedating the feeling greatly but it wasn’t enough to keep it at bay. The Omega tired waking his Alpha up but every time he moved it would result in pain, he was determined to wake the Alpha up.

Throwing the covers off the snoring Alpha that didn’t seem happy even in his sleep, as the Omega quietly growled at the underwear the Alpha had so rudely put on for the night, he easily managed to get them so he could get his hands around the already hard dick. He produced more slick from his ass as his mouth watered at the sight of his Alpha's cock.

With a quick lick of his lips he barely hesitated when he lowered his mouth in level with the leaking object in his hand, closing his eyes when he pops the head of the Alphas dick in his mouth, the sound above him caused him to open his eyes and look at Dean who was staring at him with wide eyes, pulling off Castiel sat looking at him with a smack of his lips from the taste of his Alpha.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Castiel couldn’t help but whimper at the deeper voice from his Alpha, either from him waking up or him trying hard to hold back, either way the Omega didn’t wait to find out as he climbed on the Alpha, just as the hands from Dean automatically went on his hips holding him gently, getting close to his ear Castiel whispered thanking that his heat or his Alphas rut weren’t clouding their minds just yet.

“I planned this, your rut with my heat,” Castiel pulled back from Dean to look at him in the eye as he resumed, “mate me, Alpha,” he made sure he growled ‘Alpha’ as it made the Alpha growl flipping them over so he was under the Alpha with his mouth being covered by the others, Castiel couldn’t help but pant as the Alpha pulled away to breathe.

“Tell me….” Castiel watched Dean try gaining control of his Alpha for a moment, “tell me you’re a hundred percent sure, once this starts… I won’t be able to control it,” Castiel could only stare at the Alpha above him.

“Please, I’m ready, I want to be yours,” the Omega whined before gasping as the Alpha growled as he was flipped over, his hips were raised as he gripped the sheets under him at the Alphas breathe on his bottom, this was a new feeling for him to experience but he wasn’t going to back out now, this Alpha was his.

The choked gasp that was released from him ended with a moan into the sheets the Alpha was tasting him making his arms give out and raise his ass higher for Dean to access. “D-Dean, please. Fuck, alpha!” Castiel moaned as he felt the first finger push into him, before a second one joined.

“I’m going to make you mine, boy, after I wreck your perfect little pussy so you’re begging me for more,” Castiel couldn’t help but whine tilting his head to the side wanting just that, but the yelp with him squeezing his eyes shut stopped all kinds of movement behind him.

He could feel the twitch from the Alphas cock inside him, he looked over his shoulder seeing a worried look coming from his Alpha, “do you need me to pull out? Prep a bit more, or may-” He cut him off with Castiel slowly rising on his knees, still with his Alphas dick in his pussy, bringing his lips to Deans as he whimpered trying to rock back on the thickness inside him.

“Go easy boy,” Dean whispered into the Omegas ear, before he felt his mate relax completely, his pained noises turned into desperation, fucking himself back onto Dean with his head fully rested upon the Alphas shoulder his neck fully exposed to him.

“A-alpha, p-please move, fuck me, I need please?” Dean heard the broken words pushing the Omega forward gently getting him on his hands and knees, hands gliding down the smooth skin resting on his hips before gripping onto them letting his instincts kick in.

With the Omega spread open Dean was hitting all the correct places with his cock, he knew he hit it dead on when the Omega got louder and tightened around him, his own body was reacting quicker than he’d hoped. His knot was forming as his teeth became the correct size to sink into his mates neck.

“You know how this works?” Dean whispered getting a fast movement from the Omegas head while one of his hand slipped from Castiel's hips to his front feeling the small leaking prick belonging to the Omega. The Alpha knew he was close, as was he just a couple more thrusts to pop his knot in and he could bite.

The growl that was ripped from him was unexpected before he clamped his mouth around the perfect spot for his mating bite, his knot was caught inside the Omega that moaned and whined throughout his release. They didn’t move from their position but Dean did gently guide them to lie on their sides so his Omega was comfortable.

Castiel felt like he was floating for a while before he drifted back to reality, feeling the gentle kisses along his neck hissing at one placed on his fresh bite mark. Swatting his Alphas ass getting a low chuckle, before he tried sitting up only resulting him moaning at the feel of the Alpha still inside him, his heat had disappeared just as the Alphas rut.

“Did it work?” Castiel tried to hide his excitement but he couldn’t even if he tried, getting dragged with Dean when the Alpha moved to clumsily wave his hand around for an object just within reach. The Alpha revealed a black leather collar with Castiel's name on the tag dangling from it, Castiel looked between Dean and the collar wishing he didn’t have a cock buried in his ass so he could turn and cuddle the Alpha.

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel whispered being held by his Alpha after his knot and cock fell out of him, messing with his new collar around his neck as Dean raised his head giving a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“No, thank you, Cas, for giving me the purest part of you.” Dean tilted the Omegas head up planting one soft kiss on his lips, moaning softly at the taste of his Omega on his lips as well as holding his mate in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you spot any mistakes, tell me nicely please.  
> Or if there's something I need to improve on, also tell me nicely.


End file.
